1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a web winding apparatus which winds up a web thereon by cutting the web under transferring operation and winding a cut end portion thereof on an empty bobbin.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of the related arts, in a web winding apparatus disclosed in JP2807857B (JP7-101604A), a rotatable disc shaped turret is provided and a pair of empty bobbins is detachably and rotatably supported on this turret with 180 degrees apart from each other. After the web has been fully wound up on one of the bobbins, the extended end of the web from the bobbin is cut and then the turret is rotated by 180 degrees to exchange the web wound-up bobbin for an empty bobbin thereby to press the end portion of the web onto the empty bobbin for smoothly winding the web on the bobbin. According to this winding apparatus, since the turret has to be rotated by 180 degrees with the weighty web fully wound up bobbin, the apparatus tends to be formed relatively in a large size. Further, since the weighty web wound up bobbin is supported on the turret, the turret has to be rotated with a lower speed, which may lead to longer bobbin exchange time.
On the other hand, JP3506818B (JP9-063565A) discloses a web winding apparatus which is provided with a rotating disc rotatably provided on a base board and a pair of arm members provided at the both sides of the board and each arm member is projected from the board. A pair of empty bobbins is detachably and rotatably supported on each tip end of the arm members. One of the tip ends of the arm members is set to a web winding position and the other of the tip ends is set to be a winding waiting position. When the bobbin supported on the one of the tip ends of the arm members becomes fully wound state by the web, the rotating disc is rotated by 180 degrees to have the fully wound bobbin to be set to the winding waiting position and the other empty bobbin to be set to the web winding position. Then, the web portion extending from the fully wound bobbin is pressed on the other empty bobbin and is cut. Then the end portion of the web is wound on the empty bobbin. According to this winding apparatus, after exchange of the web fully wound bobbin for an empty bobbin, the extended portion of the web from the fully wound bobbin is pressed onto the empty bobbin to be cut and then the cut end portion thereof is wound on the empty bobbin. This can continuously perform the web winding process, thereby to shorten the time necessary for winding.